Bakku Nara
Young and full of wisdom, Bakku is a proud member of the ANBU Black Ops, and a great representative of the Nara Clan. Background Information Bakku Nara was born in Konohagakure to Kuromaru Nara and an unknown mother. He has an older sister, Maiko, who filled in as a mother to him. Bakku did not remember much about his mother from his early years of life, other than her warm brown eyes and shy smile. Once he was of an old enough to comprehend life better, he realized that his mother had left their family and the village, most likely never to return. Growing up, Bakku was a very smart and lax child, not having a care in the world, though he always felt a small bit of pain from abandonment, though he managed and kept those feelings to himself, hidden behind his laidback, calm, collective, and occasionally witty personality. When he turned six, he had shown the desire to follow in the footsteps of his father and sister to become a shinobi. Bakku enrolled into the Ninja Academy and was one of the brightest in the class, with an extreme desire to learn. He didn't showboat how smart he was to others, but he excelled in just about every quiz or exercise he faced, even acting as a tutor for his classmates. By the age of eleven, he graduated from the academy and was assigned to Genin Squad 42, along with Akahana Uzumaki and Yemon Tawa. Together under the leadership of Ashiato Inuzuka and his ninken Sango, they prepared to become Chunin. The group didn’t sync perfectly but over time, they molded together quite well. Bakku enjoyed the company of his friends, and eventually developed a little crush on Yemon. He didn’t really know how to deal with these feelings, so he kept it to himself, for the most part. The team tackled many D and C-Rank missions, even taking on a few B-Ranks, like rescuing the Princess of The Land of Keys from a Coup d’état. Bakku learned a lot from his clansmen about his hiden while working with his team on other skillsets. Compared to his hot-blooded teammates and sensei, Bakku was the most level headed, which came in handy as they entered the Chunin Exams. After a year and a half of hard work, the ventured to The Land of Lightning to take the exams head on! During the first part of Exams held in Kumogakure, the team had to go through a rigorous labyrinth, testing their quick thinking and teamwork under pressure. They had only an hour to make it through the test, and finished second overall the teams there with a time of 35:12. In the second round of the exams, the team had to scale the Mountain of Lost Dreams and retrieve the hidden scroll at the peak before the other team they were matched against. Luckily, they made it to the top first, getting a head start. About a quarter of the way down the mountain, A blast of water knocked Akahana down onto a ledge. As the team turned around, they were met by three males from Kirigakure. One with an Afro, one with sleek blue hair, and one with many scars on his face. Yemon would quickly hide the scroll before taking them on. The fighting was pretty even, but eventually, Bakku was able to take control of the genin with the scars, using his water jutsu against his own teammates, before Akahanna took him out with a chakra spark. The other two were dealt with quickly, before crossing the line to victory. Going into the final round, 4 teams remained. Both his teammates were out within the first round, but Bakku bested a Kumo boy with lightning striped face paint in the first round, a Suna girl with a bow and arrow in the second, and finally a Kumo girl with long braids in the third. In the final round, he faced another Kumo girl. He fought with her for ten minutes, even capturing her in a shadow possession, before having to having to resign due to chakra exhaustion, she still knocked him out though. Overall, he was promoted to Chunin Rank, at the age of 13. His teammates were bitter over this and began to ignore him for a few weeks, which didn't help much with his fear of losing people. They smoothed it over, but they still felt a small gap in their relationship, especially when his former teammates were able to advance in rank the next year, with the help of a new recruit, Kyuna. Bakku and Kyuna never got along too well, mainly because of Yemon, who started dating her. They all got along to the best of their abilities, completing missions together, solo, and with others. Over time, Bakku grew more and more until he was promoted to the rank of Jonin at age 16. His first mission as a Jonin was a nightmare A-Rank. He joined with his sensei, Ashiato Inuzuka, along with his ninken and a fellow jonin named Hidetaka Uzumaki. The mission was a recon mission that ended in Hidetaka falling victim to a ruins genjutsu that made him turn on Ashiato and Bakku. Unable to successfully defeat him, Ashiato gave his life to kill Hidetaka, leaving Bakku the sole survivor of the mission. This was a huge devastation on the teenager, sending his life into a whirlwind. He blamed himself for not being strong enough and questioned if he was even deserving of being a Jonin. Not only did he blame himself for the incident, but so did Akahanna, Kyuna, and Yemon. He was left devastated by all the emotional trauma, turning to painting to help cope with his emotions. His painting ability eventually lead to him using it for ninjutsu. During a mission, he met a young woman named Nakara Haruno, who was candidate to become the Hokage. They hit it off and became close friends. He stood with her when she became the Hokage, serving as her advisor for a short time. She even taught him a few first aid tricks and how to preform basic medical ninjutsu. His time with her was cut short, as she offered him a well-deserved spot as a member of the ANBU Black Ops, at 21 years of age. He happily accepted her offer and became a fierce member under the name Āto, a motif for his abilities with ink. Personality & Behavior Off-duty, Bakku is laidback, calm and collective. He has a real, go with the flow attitude. He doesn't really like to talk about his emotions or feelings and can come off reserved, even apathetic to some. This stems from conflict that has faced him in the past. Thus, this creates a mask over him, making him come off bland or not very interesting. He is somewhat flirtatious, owning a silver tongue. He quite often uses witty remarks in battle and conservation to overwhelm a foe. He's very bright and has an artistic eye. Bakku is rather peaceful and doesn't like to use force unless needed. Bakku likes to think of himself as a free spirit, taking each day as its own. However, Bakku shows his other side when active. When he is Āto, he is colder and calculated. It is like an alternate persona once he puts the gear and mask on. He plays a major role on a team and knows it. He excels in his supporting role on assignments, and is always three steps ahead. Despite his young age, he is incredibly wise and knowledgeable. Appearance Bakku stands an athletic 5'11, weighing around 175lbs, and has fair skin. His eyes are a soft gray color and his hair is raven black, almost always seen pulled up into his distinct, 'manbun'. Bakku also sports a soul patch, short and pointed. Both ears are pierced with small earings that look like kunai. On his left shoulder is the ANBU tattoo. He is usaully seen in his ANBU gear which consists of, black clothing over his white bandaging, a grey flak jacket, metal arm gaurds with black gloves, black sandals with a spiked grip, a beige pouch on his lower back, his scroll belt of three red and two blue scrolls, and a tanto which he sports on his back. His unqiue mask is of a horned tortoise, with a lime green bar traveling over the eye slits, and waving like a crease between them. Off duty, he tends to wear - Abilities Ninjutsu: Bakku is proficient in using Earth Style Ninjutsu for both Offensive and Defensive purposes. He is proficent enough in his chakra control over it to blend into the earth to avoid attacks or coat his own body with Earth Chakra. He is also quite capable of preforming simpler ninjutsu with ease and able to weaponize parts of his body with chakra, like his bandages. His true talent lies in weaponizing art, having honed it enough to being able to create massive ink beings to fight in combat. Being a member of the Nara Clan, Bakku can stop foes cold with his Shadow Posessions, even able to weaponize a shadow to a solid state, and can make shadows within shadows. Other basic skills he has a shinobi include sensory skills, healing, and creating clones. Genjutsu: Genjutsu is one of Bakku's strongest traits. With his level of skill, he is capable of paralyzing two Jonin cold at once. With his genjutsu abilities he is also able to put foes to sleep and drive memories from them. Taijutsu: Of the core three ninja skills, taijutsu is Bakku's weakest field. He is not, however, unable to go hand to hand with ninja within his strength and skill level. Kenjutsu: Having trained with a tanto since becoming an ANBU, Bakku has a good three years of swordsmenship under his belt. It is not his strongest field, but if he were to come down to a sword fight, this Nara certainly would be able to hold his own. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:Character